Seven Devils
by NicoleSalvatore1918
Summary: Kennedy Briggs-hale has changed over the past three years. When she returns back home to New Orleans, she finds the town in a war between Marcel and Klaus. Klaus is out for power and as it turns out, she's the one he's looking for. In attempt to provoke such power, Klaus makes a deadly mistake that could ruin him and his family. Elijah/OC, Klaus/OC
1. Always and Forever

**Hello, there! I'm here with another Elijah story (that I intend on sticking with). I dropped my Supernatural story because it wasn't really my fandom and I'm more comfortable in the TVD/TO fandom because they are my home. (:**

**This story is not like a lot of other ones. There is a lot of drinking, swearing, smoking, some drugs, and a lot of plot developments. I hope you guys find it interesting as it progresses. There will be no Klayley, Halijah, or Rebel. I'm using my three OCs to stir up some other plots with the characters. This story will go off of the show at some parts and go without the show for some other parts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals or any of the characters except for my OCs. I also own the plot of this story. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Always and Forever**

"Welcome to New Orleans; the crown jewel of the Crescent City," Sabine, a tour guide, said as she led a group of tourists throughout the city. "The French Quarter. Jazz. Jambalaya. Romance. Poetry," Sabine rattled off. She turned around and faced the crowd of people. "Not to mention the things that go _bump_ in the night." She led the group of tourists past a witch who was in the middle of preforming a reading for a paying customer. "Monsters that feed off of human blood. Vengeful spirits of the dead." She stopped outside the small shop that was lit up, welcoming people inside. "And my personal favorite, the witches. Here we have the voodoo shop, _Jardin Gris_. Go ahead, browse for a hex."

One of the tourists in the group went unnoticed by Sabine and she would be sure to pay for that later.

A young woman who looked to be no older than twenty-one stood in the middle of the tourist group with her hands down by her side. She stood only at five-foot-two and had a slim stature. Her black-brown hair flowed down to the bottom of her back and wiped around her face in the wind. Her skin was as white as freshly fallen snow, making her seem like a ghost among the people lining the streets.

She entered the shop with the others in her group and looked around at all of the other tourists looking at the knick-knacks laying on the shelves and tables. She scoffed when she saw one of them knock over a candle and jump.

"Scoffing at the tourists now, are we?" a familiar voice called out from behind her. Turning around, the woman spotted a familiar face and a smile spread across her lips.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed before throwing her body into the man's open arms.

Letting out a breath that was practically squeezed out of him by the tiny girl in his arms, Lucas smiled and wrapped his arms around his baby sister. "It's nice to see you again, Kennedy. What's got you coming back home?"

Kennedy pulled away and gave her brother a smile while shrugging her shoulders. "Well, it's been three years since I've been here last. I thought it was time to come back and try to start over."

The mood of the conversation instantly took a turn for the worse and Lucas and Kennedy were silent for a moment. The two no longer had happy-go-lucky smiles on their faces, instead looks of lingering pain took hold of their facial features.

"You know it wasn't your fault," Lucas told her.

"I wasn't there," Kennedy said in a broken tone. "It was my fault. I could have stopped it all from happening."

"What would you have done?" Lucas asked. "You couldn't have stopped Marcel from doing what he did and we both know it. You know that he hates our family. He would have found any reason to persecute one of us. Hell, I wouldn't put it beneath him to make up a reason."

Kennedy looked down at her feet that were clad in leather biker boots and just shook her head, dismissing all the what-ifs from her mind.

"Whatever," she muttered under her breath. "Listen, I'm going to stop by the docks for old time sake. You still live on Main Street?"

Lucas nodded his head and watched his little sister give him a halfhearted smile before she walked out of the little voodoo shop.

**~ Seven Devils ~**

Pushing the cargo box's door open with all her strength, Kennedy Briggs-hale pulled out a book of matches that she always had on her and walked deep into the box where there was an oak table painted sky blue. On the table were many objects such as candles, a full pack of Marlboro Smooth, a lighter that was neon green, a gold ring, one of Pink Floyd's albums, incents, and a diary with a pen attached to the side. In the middle of the objects, there was a picture propped up.

The picture was of a woman who had brown, wavy hair that fell just past her shoulders. The woman had pale white skin and teeth a shade whiter. Her eyes were a shade that most described as dark chocolate. Her smile was bright and even reached her dark eyes. Her dimples were shallow and barely there, but Kennedy could tell that they were. After all, she should've known after studying that smile for her whole life.

Reaching the table, Kennedy took out a match from the match book and struck it against the rough box. Lighting the three candles without taking them off of the altar, she took a step back and smiled at the picture with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Lisa," she greeted. Kennedy looked at the picture and felt her heart snap into tiny little pieces. Guilt ate at her stomach and grief struck her heart. "I've decided to come back after all these years. I think the last time I talked to you was at your funeral." The tears in her eyes leaked from their ducts and dripped slowly down her cheeks, no doubt ruining her make-up. But Kennedy could care less at the moment. She let out a humorous laugh. "I think that's the last time I talked to Lucas, too. I saw him actually, right before coming here to see you." Sniffing, Kennedy paused to wipe away the tears before continuing. "I guess what I came here to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't answer your phone call." Sobs started to fall out of her chest but she spoke through them. "I'm sorry that I stormed away from you at the bar. I'm sorry that I was too stubborn in my anger to take that phone call. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you when you needed it most." Kennedy stopped her mini-speech for a moment to let all the tears and sobs out before she could continue. Blinking back the final tears, Kennedy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that you were the one who was punished for my actions. I'm sorry I was such a bad sister."

Kennedy remained standing still, looking at the picture of her older sister. Shaking her head in shame, Kennedy brought her fingers up to her lips and kissed them before touching them to the picture of her sister before blowing the candles out, heading back towards civilization.

**~ Seven Devils ~**

Taking the scenic route to Rousseau's, Kennedy kept her head down and her hands shoved into her pockets. She was too busy thinking about the past three years and how much she let her life slip out of her hands, that she didn't notice the man in front of her until she bumped into him and fell down to the concrete.

Kennedy winced as the heel of her hands grazed the pavement and tore the skin open, allowing little droplets of blood to form on the surface of her hand. She looked up to see who she had bumped into and bit back all the curse words that wanted to fly out of her mouth.

"Thierry," she hissed under her breath.

"Well, well, well," the vampire minion started as he walked in a circle around the girl who was on the ground. Kennedy noticed that there was a bite mark on the side of his neck and it looked like it was either taking a long time to heal or it wasn't healing. "If it isn't the Voodoo Princess herself. Back in town, I see. Marcel is going to be so thrilled to see you, Kennedy."

"Go to hell," Kennedy barked.

"Better watch what you say to me," he said, crouching down to the ground so he was inches away from her face. "You know Marcel is just looking for two more reasons to get rid of you and your brother."

Fuming, Kennedy pushed herself off of the ground and glared down at Thierry who slowly rose to his feet. "You know what? I'm so sick of you _vampires_ acting like you control all of us, whether we are human or witches. Marcel may be looking for _two _reasons but I just need one to justify killing you all. I'm not the same Kennedy who left here three years ago." Thierry examined her with his eyes to see how much of this was all real. By the looks of it, she was one hundred percent honest. He didn't know if he should laugh or be scared. The Kennedy standing in front of him didn't look like the old one who wore dresses and heels. She was now decked out in biker boots, cut off leather jackets, blood red pants, and suggestive t-shirts. "I won't hesitate to kill you or anyone who pisses me off. So why don't you go run and tell Marcel. I mean, you are still his _bitch_, right?"

Thierry started to shake and Kennedy knew that she had overstepped her place. But she would be damned if she let him know that she was the slightest bit worried. His demonic side came out to play and soon his fangs were visible and his eyes were clouded by blood. He let out a shout and lunged at her, grabbing her shoulders so she couldn't escape him. Kennedy let out a scream and struggled in his grip while he bit down on her neck and tore the skin open, drinking the blood that rushed out of her vein.

Suddenly, Thierry was ripped off of her by some outside force and she fell down to the ground, clutching her neck, trying to stop the bleeding. While holding her neck, Kennedy looked up to see who or what had thrown the vampire off of her. Standing with his back to her, there was a man dressed in a suit, fixing the cuffs of his dress shirt while slowly walking towards Thierry who was on the ground, wiping her blood off of his chin.

"I have trouble believing that Marcel taught you how to act like this," he said in a deep voice. Kennedy swore there was a bit of a British accent somewhere within his voice. "Attacking a woman. I would put that beneath my brother." The man paused before nodding his head towards the vampire cowering on the ground. "If I were you, I would go and rest up. That bite looks like it could be fatal."

Without hesitation, Thierry got up and ran away with his nifty little vampire speed, leaving the light headed Kennedy alone with this stranger in a suit. The man turned around and Kennedy's heart stopped momentarily. The man was beyond handsome, he looked like a male model. He had a clef chin and very strong jaw line that would make any girl swoon. His lips were a light pink and they held the tiniest smile on them. His eyes, from what she could tell, were dark brown, almost as dark as her sister's. His skin was flawless and a very light olive shade. He had dark hair that was combed down covered the top of his head.

The word that came to Kennedy's mind instantly was classy.

As much as she didn't mind looking at him, something about him was off. No human could have thrown Thierry off of her like he had. He had to have been a vampire. And by the impact of Thierry flying back, she would say he was a pretty strong vampire.

The man walked over to her and offered his hand to her. She eyed him and his hand for a moment before accepting the help. He pulled her up to her feet and she dropped his hand quickly, as if it had burned her.

"That bite seems pretty deep," he commented.

"Yeah, well, I've had worse," Kennedy said, trying to brush it off like it was no big deal. "Living in a town like this, you get used to it."

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," the elegantly dressed man started. "You know Marcel Gerard?"

"Unfortunately," she hissed. "Why? What's it to you?"

Slipping his hand into his pocket of his trousers, the vampire looked down at her with a small smile on his lips. Kennedy raised her eyebrow, confused as to why he was smiling at her.

The man shook his head after a second. "Here, let me heal you," he said, rolling his cuff back, about to bite his wrist open.

Kennedy shook her head.

"I think I'll pass," she said. "I don't need help. Especially from a vampire."

Still holding her neck, Kennedy walked around the vampire, heading for Rousseau's like she originally was.

**~ Seven Devils ~**

Plopping down at one of the booths in Rousseau's, Kennedy put her feet on the other half of the bench before flagging down a waiter. Her neck had stopped bleeding and she was fortunate enough to have hair that was long enough to cover her wound.

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked, looking down at his pad instead of Kennedy.

"You're finest bottle of Brandy," she told him.

The man peered at her over his notepad and raised an eye brow.

"Did I stutter?" Kennedy snapped. She wasn't in the mood to be friendly given what she had been through within the past two hours.

With wide eyes, the man scurried off and returned a couple minutes later with a glass and a bottle of Brandy that was half full. He didn't wait for her to thank him, he just made a bee-line for the furthest point in the restaurant from her.

Kennedy grabbed the bottle and tipped it over the glass, filling it up to the brim before setting the bottle down and grabbing the glass. She tipped it back and drank half of it in one gulp. The liquor burned on the way down, but it made Kennedy feel a little better. It distracted her from the pain in her neck.

Before she could take another swig of her drink, her phone rang and she let out a groan as she fished it out of her back pocket.

"What?" she snapped into the phone.

_"Hello to you, too," _her brother said over the phone.

"I'm not really in the mood, Luke," she spat.

_"When are you ever?" _Lucas teased his sister. _"Listen, I'm going to bed now, but knowing you, you won't be home until dawn. I'll leave the key under the mat."_

"Great," she said before hanging up the phone.

Picking up the glass once more, Kennedy finished the contents before slamming the glass back down on the table, filing the glass back up to the top. She repeated this process many times throughout the next hour before the bottle was taken away from her. Kennedy was too drunk to fight for the bottle so she just whined instead.

"Hey there, buddy," she started, not even looking up at the person who took her drink. Instead, her head fell down on the table and she couldn't pick it back up. She was _so _wasted. "Who do you think you are taking my drink from me?"

"I believe that you have had too much to drink tonight, Kennedy," a familiar voice said across from her.

Mustering up all of her energy, Kennedy picked her head up and looked at the vampire in a suit across from her. He faded in an out of focus, but Kennedy saw a little patch of blood on his bottom lip. She wondered how he got it and how he knew her name, but didn't ask.

"What are you doing? Stalking me?" she asked, letting her head fall to the side, causing her long hair to fall into her face and reveal the wound from Thierry.

"Mere coincidence," he told her. He raised his hand, flagging down the waiter who walked over to the table hesitantly.

"Get this young woman a cup of coffee and a basket of fries," the man instructed. "And bring me an empty glass." The waiter nodded his head before quickly walking away.

"He doesn't really like me," Kennedy said, talking about the waiter. She tried to pick up her head, but it still remained to the side. She let out a groan and rolled her head over so that it fell down against the table. "I sort of snapped at him when I was ordering my bottle of Brandy."

The vampire let out a chuckle before the waiter sat down the cup of coffee and fries in front of Kennedy and handed the man an empty cup. Kennedy watched as the vampire took the bottle of Brandy and filled the glass up halfway.

"Eat," the classy vampire in front of her said. "You shouldn't have been drinking on an empty stomach."

Kennedy grumbled and shook her head as best as she could for it being on the table. "I don't take demands from vampires, sweetheart." Gathering all of her energy, Kennedy took her feet down off of the bench and scooted herself out of the booth. When she tried to stand up, she started to tip over but was caught by the vampire that she was sitting across of. He placed her back down in the booth and pushed the basket of fries towards her.

"Eat, please," he said.

"You're so pushy," Kennedy said to the stranger before grabbing a fry. She tossed the greasy stick of potato into her mouth and chewed it while glaring at the man across from her.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" he teased.

Narrowing her eyes, at him, Kennedy picked up another fry and ate it, muttering curse words under her breath that she knew he could hear.

"Why do you even care?" she asked him, slurring some of the words together. "I mean, I've never really met you."

The man just looked at her and didn't respond. Kennedy was about to say something else but when she opened her mouth, she felt her stomach churn and a wave of nausea hit her like a brick wall. She let out a groan and pushed herself out of the booth, almost falling again, but the vampire caught her just like the last time.

"Bathroom," she instructed.

The vampire wasted no time and quickly walked her through the bar and into the single person bathroom. Kennedy pushed him away from her and fell to the floor, crawling over to the toilet where she regurgitated everything that she had had in the past forty-eight hours. She felt a little embarrassed that this man behind her was watching her puke her guts out but there was nothing she could do about it.

Feeling fingertips brush the back of her neck, she realized that his man was holding her hair back for her. That just made her feel ten times worse than she already did.

Once everything was out of her stomach, she pulled the handle down and flushed the toilet after wiping her mouth, leaning back against the wall of the bathroom. The man let her hair down and gazed down at her. Feeling the gaze on her, Kennedy felt ashamed, embarrassed, and remorseful.

All the emotions that were pent up inside of her suddenly burst free. She started to sob and tears quickly formed and cascaded down her cheeks.

"God, I'm such a mess," Kennedy said through the sobs. "I'm in town for one day and I manage to piss off my brother, get bitten by a vampire, and embarrass myself in front of a total stranger."

Kennedy shook her head and slowly pushed herself off of the dirty bathroom floor. The vampire in front of her was silent as she walked out of the bathroom slowly, holding on to the wall for support.

She trudged out of Rousseau's and stumbled down the streets with tears in her eyes, making her way into her brother's apartment building at last. But she couldn't make the long hike up the stairs so she just sat on the bottom of the stairs. Kennedy let the tears fall out and put her head down on the hardwood stairs, slowly falling asleep in a curled up ball.

She had royally screwed up her life and she didn't know how to get back on track.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a little different than most of the first chapters that I have published. I really do hope that you guys liked this chapter. The plot will start to develop ****_very_**** soon and I hope that you stick around to see it. Other key players - like Klaus, Marcel, Rebekah, Hayley, etc. - will be introduced within the next two or three chapters. **

**Again, there will be no Halijah in this story. Sorry.**

**Feel free to leave a review and/or PM me with any regards to this story. **

**Thanks so much **

**-NS1918 xoxo**


	2. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

**Fruit of the Poisoned Tree**

It had been about a week since that awful drunken night at Rousseau's and Kennedy hadn't thought twice about it. She forbid herself to. If she allowed herself to think about that night, who knows what she would do? Kennedy didn't want to think about the strange vampire who seemed to know her. There was something about him that was the slightest bit familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

The morning after, Lucas had come and carried Kennedy up to his apartment and confronted her about her actions with a loud, yet whispered rant. Kennedy felt bad for worrying her brother and promised not to do anything like it again, but that promise was broken when she went out later that night and got drunk once more.

Now, she was at the church, giving her confession to the priest. It had been her brother's idea and Lucas being Lucas, drove her to the church himself. He claimed that this was a step she needed to take in the right direction to help get over her problems and become the old Kennedy.

The problem was that Kennedy didn't want to go back to the way she was. Over the course of her three years away from New Orleans, she had come to terms with herself in a twisted way. She realized that she didn't like pretending that she was a goody-goody. She had been trapped and now that she was older and totally different, she was happy with what she was. But there were some things she didn't like. Like the fact that she could be considered an alcoholic and other tiny things.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned," she started when she was holed up in the wooden cupboard with the man behind the screen. She propped her feet up on the wall in front of her and leaned back in her seat. "It's been at least three years since I've done this."

The man behind the screen was silent and Kennedy took that as her sign to continue.

"Let's see, what's gone in my life since my sister died and I fled town?" she said, more to herself than to the priest. "Well, I've been moving around the country. There is a number of sins that I have committed. I mean, the list goes on and on. I curse at least a dozen times every hour, I drink until I pass out, I give in to lust, I disappoint everyone around me, but the best part is that I don't care."

"You're going through a tough time," the priest commented.

"I like who I've become, Father," she said before he could speak again. "I like the fact that I've become someone who doesn't live up to standards because then, people expect the worst of you and you can never let them down then. But my brother isn't like everyone else." She paused for a moment, thinking about Lucas and how he was sitting right outside, in the pews, waiting for Kennedy to finish. "He refuses to see all the bad that I've done. He's delusional as well. You see, he thinks that I can go back to being the little sister who smiled all the time and never begged, whined, or got in trouble. He can't see that I don't want to be that person anymore."

"You should do on to others as you would want others to do to you," the man instructed.

"That's just a load of horseshit that people say to make other people be nicer to others," Kennedy dismissed. She let out a sigh and brought her feet down from the wall. "But I guess that doesn't matter. People are still greedy swine that will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"You should have more faith than that."

"I'm a pessimist," she said before standing up. "Well, I think that should be enough time. Nice talking to you, Padre."

Opening the wooden door, Kennedy stepped out before the priest could say anything and strode over to her brother who was sitting in a pew with his head tipped to the side and eyes closed. Shaking her head, Kennedy walked past her sleeping brother and out the doors of the church.

The moment her foot hit the ground of the cement outside of the church, there was a whoosh of air and a hand around her throat as she was pushed up against the building. Kennedy gasped for air and her hands flew up to her throat, trying to claw the hands off. Her eyes flickered up to her attacker and she was at a loss for who he was.

The man who was holding her throat very tightly had curly, light brown hair and light blue eyes. His skin was pale and his bright pink lips were twisted up into a smirk. There was a little spot of blood on the right corner of the man's mouth making suspicion seep through Kennedy. She was obviously dealing with another vampire.

Kennedy struggled in the stranger's grasp and tried to suck in some air but no air was going into her lungs.

"I require some assistance and I've heard from several little birdies that you are in possession of some very powerful skills," he said in a very distinct British accent.

"Niklaus," a familiar voice barked from behind the vampire.

The man didn't loosen his grip as he turned around to face who had called out to him. Kennedy's eyes flickered over to the vampire from all those nights ago. He was still dressed in a suit but this time it was cobalt blue and he had a light blue dress shirt.

"Put the girl down," he commanded.

The man's hand let go of Kennedy's throat and she crumpled down on to the ground and gasped for air. Her lungs expanded with the air and she slumped her shoulders, relieved to be breathing again.

"You always know how to ruin people's fun, Elijah," the British vampire said.

Kennedy's head snapped up at the mention of the other vampire's name.

"Elijah?" she repeated, in utter disbelief, looking the vampire with darker hair in the eyes. "You're Elijah? Elijah, the Original, Elijah?"

He gave a brief nod before slowly walking up to the other vampire. Kennedy let out a groan and mentally slapped herself for the other night when she embarrassed herself in front of one of the oldest vampires in history. Her gaze flickered to the other vampire and realization dawned on her.

"That means you're the hybrid, Klaus" she whispered.

"So, you've heard of us," Klaus said, the smirk still in place on his lips.

"I haven't been living under a rock for the past three years," Kennedy snapped at him. "Everyone knows who you are."

"Then, I'm assuming that you know what I can do if you don't cooperate," the hybrid added in a harsh tone.

"Why the hell would I help you?" she asked, feeling rage boil within her. She would be damned if she ever helped an Original.

"For starters, I could go in there and finish your brother off," Klaus commented, giving a small shrug of his shoulders.

Kennedy's eyes widened and she stiffened. "What do you mean 'finish off'?" Pushing herself off of the ground, the twenty-one year old dashed into the church and over to her brother who was still sitting up with his head tilted to the side. Once she was in front of him, she reached a hand out and shook his shoulder, only to have him fall down on to the pew, revealing the gash on his neck that was slowly oozing blood.

Kennedy let out a strangled cry and put her hand over her brother's wound, trying to stop the bleeding. With her other hand, she lightly slapped his cheek, trying to get him to wake up.

"Lucas," she cried out. "Lucas, wake up. Come on, wake up."

"How about it, sweetheart," the sickening sound of Klaus's voice rang through the empty church. "Care to help me now?"

"What is wrong with you?" Kennedy hissed. "He's done nothing to you."

"Oh, on the contrary, love," Klaus said with a smirk spreading across his lips once more. "You see, he's been working with my sister for the past few days trying to get, Elijah here," Klaus motioned to his brother behind him, "back to us."

"What?" Kennedy asked, confused as to what he was referring to.

"A story for another time," Elijah said, stepping around Klaus, to slide into the pew next to Kennedy. "Allow me to help."

Before Kennedy could do anything to protest, Elijah bit his wrist open and brought it up to Lucas's mouth, feeding him the blood. Almost instantly, Lucas's wound began healing under Kennedy's hand and he started to move a little. Elijah pulled his wrist away from Lucas's mouth when her brother started to choke and sputter.

Kennedy scooted closer to her brother and pulled him up right, holding him close to her body, as if to protect him from the vampire and hybrid in front of them. Her brother wrapped his arms around her and continued to cough.

"What'll it be, darling?" Klaus asked, leaning on the pew. "We don't have all day."

**~ Seven Devils ~**

"So, I agree to help the bastard and he just dumps me here with you, another Original, and a prego werewolf who is harboring a hybrid baby in the womb; who is also about to lose the baby because she is linked with a witch who has been infected?" Kennedy asked Elijah as they marched up the stairs of the Originals' house. "What a brilliant plan."

The Original in front of her ignored her comment and took the stairs in by two, propelling himself upwards, faster than Kennedy who was running up the stairs behind him. When they reached the top of the stairs, the two rushed down to the end of the hallway where they heard voices. Barging into the room, Kennedy saw a pretty blonde girl with bright blue eyes leaning over a brunette haired girl who was sweating to no ends.

Elijah walked over to the bed as the blonde haired girl backed up from the bed.

"Who is she and what the hell is she doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I'm here to repay Klaus so he won't bother me again," Kennedy replied to the snippy girl, not sugarcoating the answer.

"Help? How can you help? We need the witch that's linked to Hayley," the blonde cried out.

"Rebekah," Elijah shouted. "Settle down and let her do what she came here to do."

The blonde, Rebekah, fumed but piped down. Casting her gaze over to the weak looking brunette, Kennedy guessed that this was the werewolf baby mama.

"I can slow the fever down with a few remedies and then I can unlink you from the witch." Kennedy looked over at Elijah. "I'm going to need some herbs and a bucket of paint."

Elijah furrowed his eyebrow at the last request but answered her. "There is a bucket of paint outside on the back porch. It was left over from painting the house's woodwork." Kennedy nodded her head and watched as Elijah turned to face Rebekah who looked like she was biting her tongue.

"Paint?" the girl in the bed wheezed out. "What do you need paint for?"

"I may be a witch, but I guarantee you've never seen one like me," Kennedy explained. "I practice what you would call voodoo. I preform rituals and sprinkle a little magic here and there. I'm not bound to ancestral magic." Kennedy turned back to Rebekah and arched an eyebrow. "How about those herbs?"

"Fine," she forced out. "Just text me the list and I'll play the fetch girl." Storming out of the room, Rebekah left the three alone and Kennedy walked over to the girl lying in bed. She put a hand to her forehead and let out a couple of curse words, not expecting the fever to be so strong at the moment.

"We're going to need to speed this up," she said before pulling her phone out of her back pocket, sending the Original a text message after she got her number from Elijah.

Turning her head over to Elijah she spoke. "We need to get her out back to the pool to help cool her down."

He nodded and walked over to her, picking the werewolf up, flitting away with her, leaving Kennedy to race after them. When she reached the back yard where the pool was, she grabbed the bucket of paint that was sitting by the door. Kennedy raced over to the edge of the pool and pried the lid off of the paint bucket, sticking her hand into the bucket. She felt Elijah and the girl watch her but she ignored them and quickly traced an elaborate heart around her that had branches reaching off of it that were decorated with little dots. When Kennedy finished painting the seal, she looked up to see Rebekah standing next to Elijah and beckoned her forward with the three herbs she needed; sage, vervain, and cedar ash.

"Okay," Kennedy said, looking at all three of them. "I need the werewolf to sit in the middle of this heart. Once she's in the heart, no one but myself can touch her, do you understand?"

The Originals nodded their heads and Elijah scooped the girl up and placed her in the middle of the heart, taking a step back from her.

"Elijah and Rebekah, you two need to take handfuls of water and pour them on top of Hayley's head to cool her down while I preform the rituals," she instructed.

Rebekah opened her mouth to say something but Elijah silenced her by shaking his head. Elijah stepped around the heart so he was on the right, at the pool's edge and Rebekah stood on the left of the heart, at the pool's edge as well.

Moving her focus to the girl who was cringing inside the heart, Kennedy took her hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"Long deep breaths, okay?" Kennedy asked of the girl. "Try to stay calm and ignore the pain. It'll be over soon."

The girl nodded her head and followed Kennedy's instructions, letting out a whimper here and there. Kennedy held the girl's hand tighter in hers and told the Original siblings to start slowly pouring handfuls of water on the girl's head. Connecting to the aura that the werewolf was giving off, Kennedy closed her eyes and started to chant words inside her head, moving their clasped hands around in circles one at a time.

Feeling a wave of white hot pain, Kennedy opened her eyes to see that the werewolf felt it too since she had her head thrown back and her face was full of pain. The girl was screaming, but Kennedy never heard her screams. Everything around her was silent and the only thing she could hear was the sound of the words being repeated in her head, trying to push through the link that bound her to the other witch. Letting go of one of the girl's hands, Kennedy grabbed the small bottle that held the herb sage and unscrewed the cap, sprinkling the herb in the paint of the heart. She grabbed the vervain and did the same but when it came to the cedar ash, she sprinkled it into a small circle and grabbed the wolf's free hand and placed it in the circle.

She closed her eyes once more but this time chanted the ritual's words out loud.

_"Fes matos ex solves exis pa unis animotos di conjuncto sol facto fes matos de vos male." _Kennedy repeated the ritual words four more times until she felt as if her body hit a brick wall. A warm liquid started to ooze from her nose and she could feel her body start to shake, but she pushed through it and continued on with the spell, knowing that she was in the home stretch.

Chanting the phrase one last time, Kennedy felt the pain ease from her body and opened her eyes to see the werewolf girl, sighing in relief, holding her stomach protectively.

"It's done," Kennedy said before letting go of the girl's hands, drawing a line through the heart with herbs sprinkled on it.

Rebekah helped the girl to her feet while Kennedy pushed herself off of the ground and dusted her pants off. Turning on her heels, Kennedy walked away from the two Originals who were focused on the werewolf girl. She brought a hand up to her nose and whipped the blood off of her upper lip and let out a couple of curse words. It had been a while since she had practiced magic and it was taking her toll on her body. Kennedy walked around the house and sat down on the brick steps, holding her head in her hands. She could feel a migraine coming on.

"Are you okay?" The sound of Elijah's voice caught her off guard and she snapped her head up before giving him a forced grin.

"Peachy," she hissed before hanging her head again, wincing in pain.

"May I offer you a ride home?" Elijah asked her.

Kennedy shook her head before she got up off of the steps, brushing past Elijah. Before she could start walking away from him, she paused and turned to face him.

"Tell your brother that we're even," Kennedy said.

Elijah turned to face her and their eyes connected for a moment. His dark brown eyes glittered in the light of the moon hanging over head and his skin looked beyond flawless in the lighting. He looked like a Greek God with all of his sharp, yet delicate features and Kennedy felt her heart beat quickly against her chest but she ignored the little flutter and turned around on her heel, starting to walk away from the house. Kennedy started to stumble and she could feel all the blood drain from her head quickly, making her feel lightheaded.

She lost her footing, trying to fight through the mental daze she was in and started to fall towards the gravel beneath her when arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up right.

"Let me rephrase," Elijah said, holding her. "I'm going to take you home."

Kennedy didn't bother to fight with him since she didn't have any energy in her body. She just let him guide her towards the passenger side of his sleek black car. When he was ushering her around the back of the car, she couldn't help but noticed the name of the car.

_2014 Mercedes-Benz CLA-Class. _

"Well, aren't you one _classy_ Original," Kennedy chuckled.

Elijah let out a sigh as he opened the door for her and sat her down in the passenger seat. Once she pulled her legs into the car, he gently shut the door behind her before walking around the car to get into the driver's seat.

"I just have to take care of some business first," Elijah said while he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

**~ Seven Devils ~**

Sitting the car in front of the church, Kennedy let out a breath when Elijah finally came back to the car. When he entered the car, the color of crimson on the Original's hands caught her eye and she looked at him with wide eyes. She knew that it was blood but she didn't know whose.

"I'm not even going to ask," she murmured.

Elijah didn't even look over at her. He just started the car once more and pulled away from the church, heading back to town where Lucas's apartment was. There was nothing but the sound of the engine filling the space around them as they drove through the streets. Kennedy's focus was out the window, her head turned from Elijah, her body feeling drained of all its energy.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, as Kennedy sighed and shifted in her seat to look out through the windshield now, someone came out onto the road. It was all a blur – the person stumbling out on the road they were headed on and Elijah's quick reaction as he slammed on the breaks just before he hit the person who so recklessly came out. Kennedy's head slammed back into the cushion of the headrest when the car came to a stop, but it wasn't just the presence of another human being that shocked the two the most.

"Lucas?" Kennedy breathed, confused, as she stared at the cause of their sudden stop. Her brother was the one who had stumbled out onto the road, and she studied him in a matter of seconds, the sight of glistening blood coating his pale hands and staining his clothes.

And then he dropped to the ground, just as Elijah unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Kennedy followed in his footsteps, not as quickly and as graceful as the vampire, but she managed to get out of the car without falling. Wasting no time, she rushed around the nose of the car to see her brother lying on the road, face-up, and she dropped to the ground, breathing his name in short breaths, as if it would bring him back to consciousness. "Lucas," Kennedy groaned, shaking him. "Lucas, damn it! Wake the hell up!" But when she put two fingers on his pulse and felt for one, she couldn't find one. "God _damn _it, Lucas!" she shouted, but the evidence was right before her.

There was no pulse. He was dead.

Kennedy looked up at Elijah, no tears coming from her eyes – only hatred. "He's dead!" she said, shaking her head, looking down at the body. "He's…he's dead."

Elijah stepped forward, knowing that this thought hadn't crossed her mind. "No," he returned simply, looking down at the corpse. "He's not."

She snapped her head up to look at him. "What the _hell _do you mean 'he's not'?" she questioned angrily. "Elijah, he's—"

"I fed him my blood, Kennedy," Elijah explained, but never taking his eyes off of the transitioning, unconscious vampire. "He's not dead, he's—"

"He's becoming a vampire," she finished, looking up at the Original with caution. "He's…_transitioning_?" Elijah nodded. She shook her head vigorously, refusing to believe such a thing. "No! No, he's not! He _can't_ be…he _can't _be…" But there was no hope. Saying it over and over again wouldn't help the situation. She had seen Elijah feed her brother his blood. Elijah was right, he was transitioning.

"Come on," Elijah said, bending down at the corpse's level. Kennedy hung her head over her brother's undead body and shook it in disbelief. "Come on, we'll need to get him out of the streets," Elijah urged the witch. The witch didn't move an inch, and that's what worried the Original. She was shell-shocked, frozen at the sight of her transitioning brother. Elijah gently touched her arm, which she yanked back without hesitation, but he wasn't one to give up. He pulled her up from her position beside her brother, returning her to a straightened position. "Come on, Kennedy, get in the car," he insisted, and she no longer fought with him. The situation was too difficult for her to focus on that _and _fighting against Elijah.

But as she walked towards the car with him, she stumbled, tripping over her own feet. The part of her that felt drained just felt empty now – like there was no energy left inside of her.

And that's when her body gave out, collapsing against Elijah, who caught her in his arms to refrain from her head hitting the ground. Elijah stared at the unconscious girl that he held, and he looked around once before pivoting her body and pulling him against her, needing to get both Briggs-hale siblings somewhere safe.

**~ Seven Devils ~**

_The scene before her was moving, like the world was spinning at a very slow, tantalizing pace – one that made her feel like she was rocking and swaying on her feet. Everything sight before her was blurry, but the noises were all clear. Kennedy was in a very crowded scene, with glasses clinking and laughter filling the air. She was confused to where she was – the last thing she remembered was passing out. Questions ran through her mind: where am I, what is this; that sort of thing. She felt like the whole seen was blocked out. It was much like a puzzle, with all of the pieces scrambled around, only to eventually have her fix them. _

_But everything was moving so fast…and it was all too blurry. It was giving her a headache, a big one. Or maybe that was the alcohol that she smelled all around her…_

_"Whoa," someone said beside her, a male's voice clearly ringing in her ears. "Are you all right?" _

_It was like she had optical flowing vision; something with slow reaction. She eventually realized that she had turned her head, to see a figure in front of her, blurred out by all the commotion._

_"Who are you?" she said, finding the will to speak, though it made her completely dizzy. And the vision began to draw clearer, fixing itself for her. _

_And then it faded completely black. _

* * *

**ATTENTION: I changed Kennedy's brother's name to Lucas instead of Nick so it wouldn't be confusing with Klaus and the nickname that Elijah and Rebekah call him. **

**Okay, so that's the end of that chapter. I didn't feel like writing four chapters without Elijah, so I just skipped them and got to the good stuff. (:**

**There's a poll on my profile so go vote for which one you want me to update next! **

**BellaSalvatore1918 wrote the last half of the chapter for me since I just didn't feel like it so sorry if her part is better than mine and the rest of the story sucks in comparison. **

**Thanks for everything so far! It means a lot. I really hope you enjoyed!**

**-NS1918 xoxo**


	3. Bloodletting

**Bloodletting**

Hearing the murmur of voices, Kennedy slowly opened her eyes to see a blur of colors over her head. She couldn't sort out what was what but the voices in the room got louder. As everything blurry came into focus she noticed that the room she was in was painted a light blue and the fixture on the ceiling was a very elegant chandelier made with thousands of tiny crystals. She moved head to the side and saw two figures standing before her. When they came into focus, she recognized them as Klaus and Elijah.

Twisting her body around so she could push herself off of the couch, she heard the sound of a _whoosh _and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Elijah hovering over her. She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and sat up straight. Her head started to spin at the sudden movement and she let out a groan before clutching her head. Kennedy remained still and waited for everything before to stop spinning.

Lifting her head up, Kennedy looked up at Klaus who was standing right in front of her with a smirk on his face. Looking into his blue eyes that had a glint of mischief in them, the events of last night came flooding back into her mind and she could feel her shoulders tense.

Her brother had died in front of her and he was in transition.

Kennedy's blood started to boil and she was trying her best to contain her anger. Her eyes narrowed at the hybrid in front of her and she pushed herself off of the couch and stomped over to him.

"This is all your fault," she spat at him. "If you had never bitten him, we wouldn't be here!"

"Calm down, love," Klaus said with the smirk still on his pink lips. "Let's not forget who gave him their blood."

Kennedy was about to say something when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She stepped to the side of Klaus and saw her brother coming down the stairs, clutching his jaw.

"Lucas," Kennedy called out, making her brother's head turn and face her.

She stepped around Klaus and started to walk towards him but a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, making her stop and look back to see who grabbed her.

"I wouldn't advise going near him right now," Elijah said as Kennedy looked into his brown eyes.

Tearing her arm out of his hold, Kennedy turned back to her brother but remained where she was standing, watching him with eyes filled with worry. Lucas looked disoriented and strung out. His hair was messed up, there was dry blood on his shirt, and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Kennedy, my gums really hurt," he sobbed out.

A dagger went through Kennedy's heart and she felt so guilty at the sight of seeing her older brother close to tears. Not once in her life had she seen him cry; not even when their sister died. When he was around her, he had never cried but every other time she saw him, his eyes were bright red. Kennedy hated seeing her brother about to cry. She didn't know what she could do to help him.

"I know, Lucas," she said in a half whisper. "It's gonna be okay," she told him. "We're going to find a way to get around this. I don't know how, but we will, alright?"

"You are aware that if he doesn't feed within twenty-four hours, he'll desiccate and die, right?" Klaus asked.

Kennedy spun on her heel and turned to the Original hybrid standing behind her. She walked up to him with her finger pointed at him. When she was toe to toe with him, she jabbed her finger into his chest before speaking. "I will sell my soul to the God damned Devil, before I let my brother turn into a monster like both of you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kennedy saw Elijah flinch a little bit while Klaus threw his head back and let out a laugh.

"As much as I would love to hear you continue with your insults, I have more pressing issues to deal with than your petty quest to save your brother," Klaus said after regaining his poise. "I have to go to the bayou and settle a little dispute with some werewolves."

"Well, you can do it without me and my brother," the witch said before walking towards the door. "Come on, Lucas."

"Kennedy, you should think about this," Elijah cautioned.

"Screw you and your warnings," Kennedy snapped at the Original. "I know my brother and he won't hurt me."

Heading for the door, Kennedy reached for the doorknob but stopped when Klaus flitted in front of her.

"Actually, I require your assistance. You see, I have this little problem with some werewolves."

"I already paid you by saving your baby mama," Kennedy said. "We're even."

"On the contrary," Klaus started before disappearing from in front of her. She turned around quickly and saw Klaus next to her brother.

"Leave him alone," Kennedy growled, walking towards Klaus and Lucas, whose eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head.

"I'm afraid that this is non-negotiable," the hybrid told her.

Kennedy knew that this was Klaus's way of making a threat without actually saying the words and she let out a huff, upset that he was able to control her like this. But if it meant that her brother would be safe, she would do it.

**~ Seven Devils ~**

Getting out of the car, the two Originals started to walk towards the swamps, away from the abandoned road that the town car was parked on.

"We should head south towards the water," Elijah said while walking with his brother in tow.

Kennedy let out a sigh and trudged after them, staying behind them with her brother standing three yards away from her. Her shoulders were slumped forward as she grumbled to herself. During the whole car ride, she had been thinking of ways to save her brother but she was coming up empty.

"You seem quite determined to find the little wolf," Klaus sneered at his brother.

"If I'm moving too fast for you Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car," the eldest Original snapped over his shoulder. "Do be certain to leave the windows down."

Had Kennedy been in a good mood she would have laughed at his snarky comment.

"Ah, so I've touched a nerve," the blonde haired hybrid sang out, stopping in his tracks. "Why is it that you have been barking orders all day?" Elijah turned around to face his brother and Kennedy and Lucas stopped as well to watch the encounter. "Is it to try to impress the insolent little witch, here?"

"Insolent?" Kennedy jumped in. "Who are you calling_ insolent_?"

Klaus took a deep breath and then tensed for a split second before rolling his eyes in aggravation. Elijah and Kennedy both took a step forward towards Klaus.

"Have you found her scent?" Elijah asked.

Klaus shook his head as a murderous glare appeared in his eyes. "But I found someone else's."

The hybrid flitted away and Elijah followed after on foot, making sure that Kennedy and her brother could keep up. The three made the quick trek to the deserted dirt road in the middle of the bayou and found Klaus angrily throwing clothes out of the truck's driver side door.

"This vehicle reeks of someone who I thought I was rid of," Klaus spoke as Kennedy, Lucas, and Elijah all stood around the car; Lucas a little far back than the other two. Pulling his head out of the car, Klaus turned to Elijah and slammed the door behind him. "Tyler Lockwood."

"And why would your little hybrid sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley?" Elijah asked his brother as the hybrid walked around to the back of the truck.

"He wants revenge because I went after his girl," Klaus said, throwing his hands up into the air.

Kennedy rolled her eyes while Elijah placed his hands on his hips with an annoyed look on his face. "Why do I suspect this is the least of your offenses?"

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, Tyler was my first," Klaus explained. "Although, I didn't give him much choice in the matter." He turned back to the truck and jumped into the back, pulling out a blanket to bring to his face. "He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate." Klaus threw the blanket down into the bed of the truck and looked at Kennedy and Elijah once more. "He started to turn my hybrids against me; I couldn't have that." Jumping down from the truck, he came up to Elijah and continued. "So, I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off."

"Anything else you would like to share?" Elijah asked of his brother.

"Well, there was this business with his mom," Klaus responded with a sly smirk on his face.

"You killed his mother," the older Original sighed out.

"Wow, you don't go gentle, do you?" Kennedy asked the hybrid in a snarky tone.

"He needed to be taught a lesson," Klaus argued.

"And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Hayley?" Elijah snapped.

"So you do like the little wolf, then?" Klaus pressed. The way Klaus glared at his older brother, Kennedy could've sworn that he wanted Elijah to fess up to liking the wolf so Klaus could do something about it.

But Elijah just scoffed and shook his head. "That's ridiculous." Elijah said. "Niklaus, if you keep throwing around these petty accusations, so help me—"

Klaus jumped into Elijah's face and brought his index finger up. "Enough," he hissed so quietly that Kennedy had to strain to hear it. Slowly bringing his finger down, Klaus took a step back from Elijah. "I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself."

A second later, Klaus was gone and Elijah and Kennedy were left with the shaking Lucas who couldn't tear his eyes off of Kennedy's throat. There was silence between the three of them for a moment before Elijah spoke up, making Lucas jump back a little bit.

"We should keep moving," he suggested. "It's best that we find Hayley soon and get the two of you home."

Kennedy nodded her head and pressed on through the bayou with her brother and Elijah trailing closely behind her. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of leaves crunching under their feet and the steady beat of Kennedy's heart that only the Original and transitioning vampire could hear.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that you always answer the call when this werewolf girl gets in trouble," Kennedy said after a few moments of awkward silence. "Was Klaus's accusation right?"

"Despite what it may look like, I just want to make sure this baby is protected," Elijah said. "I just want my brother to realize that he can't do things without there being consequences and I think this baby is the one thing that will help brand that into his brain."

"So, you're just naturally this chivalrous," Kennedy observed. "You don't see that in men now. I'm surprised you don't have that girl chomping at the bit to be with you."

Elijah let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"I think if we had met back when I was the old me, you would have liked me," Kennedy said in a tone that suggested she was talking more to herself than to him.

"Who said I don't like you now?" Elijah asked her.

Kennedy was glad that she was one step ahead of Elijah so he couldn't see the faint blush that crept on to her cheeks.

Freezing in his tracks, Elijah stilled and tilted his head to the side. Kennedy and Lucas stopped walking and faced Elijah, watching him curiously.

"I think I found Hayley," Elijah said. "Stay here and keep distance between you two," he instructed them. "I'll only be gone a moment."

Elijah flitted away, leaving Kennedy and Lucas to themselves. Kennedy's eyes flickered to her brother and she could see beads of sweat on his forehead and his skin looked a little paler than normal. He was staring directly at her and it seemed as if he was fighting a battle within himself.

A rush of anger surged through Kennedy looking at her brother who looked like he was about to snap at any given moment. Instead of being back at the apartment, looking up a way to get around this curse for her brother, Kennedy and Lucas were stuck here in a muggy bayou. The only reason they were here is because the hybrid, who was more than happy to deal out threats to get his way, had abandoned them.

The sound of snapping twigs made Kennedy come out of her thoughts and whip around fast to face whatever was making the noise. Her eyes widened to twice their size when she saw a werewolf standing in front of her.

The wolf had dark fur lining its facial features and ears with a think stripe of dark fur going down its back while the rest of the wolf's fur was a light cream color. The wolf's dark brown eyes were staring into Kennedy's and something within her started to stir. She didn't know what it was but she decided to recognize it as fear.

Grabbing her brother's hand, she backed up so they were right next to each other, throwing Elijah's words of caution out of her head. Right now all Kennedy could focus on was saving her brother and herself. Kennedy had heard far too many horror stories about werewolves and she wasn't about to stick around to see if they proved to be true or not.

"Kennedy," Lucas said in a low whisper.

"Shh," Kennedy hissed. The wolf's head tilted to the side a little bit and it stood up straighter so it was now as high as Kennedy's midsection. "Lucas, we have to get away from here. We're going to run to the left and we're not going to stop until we get to the road, okay?"

Lucas squeezed her hand in agreement and prepared to run.

"Now," Kennedy whispered as she moved her legs and started to run. Lucas ran with her and they dashed away from the werewolf.

Hearing a snarl behind them, the siblings turned their head over their shoulders and saw the werewolf following behind them, gaining speed. Kennedy's heart felt like a jack hammer against her chest and she couldn't keep the scream in her throat from tearing its way out. Turning her head back to the front, Kennedy ran as fast as she could, pulling her brother along.

The female witch pushed herself to go faster but in her pursuit of speed, she didn't have enough time to react to the tree branch that was a step ahead of her. Her toes caught the edge of the thick root and she toppled forward, slamming into a tree with full force. A blood curdling scream escaped Kennedy's throat as a very thin branch that was sticking out of the tree tore through her shoulder and protruded from the skin. Blood instantly started to seep through the wound and made Kennedy's white tank top turn scarlet.

The werewolf stopped in its tracks and stood before Kennedy and Lucas, snarling at the two. Kennedy instantly started thinking horrid thoughts of her and her brother at the hands – well paws – of the werewolf.

Slowly edging over to her, Kennedy noticed Lucas staring at her shoulder that was pinned to the tree by the branch. She let out a few curse words and cringed. This wasn't a good time for Lucas to be presented with the task of control of his growing bloodlust.

Lucas bent down to Kennedy's level and pulled her shoulder forward from the branch, freeing her from the wood. His hand remained on her shoulder thought and his eyes never left her wound. He stared at the crimson liquid oozing from her shoulder and instinctively licked his lips. Taking his hand away from her shoulder, he held his scarlet tinted finger tips up for him to look at and Kennedy's eyes widened and she nervously swallowed, not wanting her brother to complete the transition.

"Lucas, you have to control yourself," Kennedy whispered to her brother. "Please, don't do this."

Bringing his eyes up to hers, Lucas scanned her eyes before wiping the blood on his pants. Grabbing Kennedy's arm, her older brother helped her to her feet.

"Come on," he said in a voice that showed the strain he was facing with her bleeding arm. "We need to get out of here."

Clutching her shoulder, Kennedy grabbed his hand and took off running away from the werewolf once more. The wolf didn't miss a beat and let out a menacing growl before chasing after them.

The two siblings broke through the tree line a second later and saw a little shack on the banks of the bayou and stopped, looking around to see if there was a road or an escape route nearby. Hearing the sound of leaves rustling, they turned around and backed up. A moment later, the werewolf burst out of the tree line and started to growl.

Kennedy squeezed her brother's hand and took a step in front of him, trying to block him from the wolf if it were to jump.

"Kennedy are you insane?" Lucas asked, taking a sharp breath.

She remained silent and watched as the wolf relaxed and stopped growling. Confusion took over Kennedy's face as she watched the werewolf back into the tree line and disappear. The witch remained in front of her brother in case the wolf were to come back.

A rustling sound erupted from the trees once more and Kennedy tensed, bracing herself for what was to come. As the rustling got louder, her adrenaline increased and she was ready to pounce but instantly felt much calmer as the Original hybrid came into view. Her shoulders slouched forward and a second later the pain started to slowly set in from the injury on her shoulder.

Although he had a scowl on his face, Kennedy was glad to see him, though she would never tell anybody if they asked. Kennedy took in Klaus's appearance and noticed that his shirt was soaked in blood and that there was a decent sized hole in the cotton that covered his chest. _He must have had a run in with a werewolf as well_, she thought.

"What happened?"

"Insubordinate behavior from an angst ridden teenager," Klaus snarled. "I should ask the same to you," he said, motioning to her shoulder.

"A werewolf started to chase us and me being me, tripped and fell, impaling my shoulder with a branch," Kennedy responded.

Klaus nodded before brushing past the Briggs-hale siblings. He walked into the little shack whose door was open and came out a second later with a man's dead body. Klaus set the body up on the corner of the house's porch and leaned him against one of the wooden posts. The hybrid turned to go back inside of the house and disappeared from sight.

Kennedy readjusted her shoulder and winced at the pain that shot through her arm. She pulled her hand away from her shoulder to see it coated in blood and she instantly felt nauseous as well. Hearing a sharp intake of breath behind her, Kennedy turned to see her brother who had backed up about three yards from her.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't fed from you yet," the Original said as he came out of the shack with what appeared to be gauze. It was discolored and looked to be about as old as the house itself, but it would have to do.

"My brother's not a monster," Kennedy said as she walked over to Klaus. "He has self-control."

She snatched the gauze away from his hand and started to unravel the material in her hands, wincing every so often when bolts of pain went down her arm. Taking the material from her hands, the Original pushed the sleeve of her tank top down and wrapped the gauze around her wound, tightening it up when it came to the end. Kennedy cringed from the pain he applied and bit down on her tongue to keep the whimper back. She heard Klaus chuckle as he took a pin out of her hair and use it to secure her bandage. Kennedy turned around to face Klaus and watched as he gazed down at her with a serious expression in his eyes. "How long until that self-control ends up getting him killed because he won't feed?"

Kennedy glared at the hybrid in front of her and bit back the millions of things on the tip of her tongue that she wanted to spit at the smug man.

"I see you've found our wandering stray, brother," Klaus said while still staring down at Kennedy. Turning around to see what Klaus was talking about, she saw Elijah standing next to the werewolf girl, whose hands were over her stomach protectively. Elijah's dark brown eyes flickered to Kennedy and confusion appeared evident in them as he looked at her bandaged arm. "Perhaps she could shed some light on the situation." Both Hayley and Elijah glared at the hybrid behind Kennedy while he kicked the limp form of the dead man's body over. "This would appear to be the body of a _hybrid_."

"His name was Dwain," Hayley hissed at him.

"Well, whoever he was, I didn't sire him," Klaus said. "Any idea how that's possible?" Looking down at the dead hybrid on the ground, Kennedy wondered how it was possible that there was a hybrid that Klaus hadn't heard of. Surely there wasn't another hybrid making hybrids. That was impossible.

Looking up, her eyes locked with her brother's and she saw the strain evident in his posture and she felt despair eat at her heart. She was running out of time and they both knew it.

Tired of the theatrics that Klaus was using, the girl lunged forward and made a growling sound, capturing Kennedy's attention. Hayley was half way to Klaus, but Elijah stopped her.

"As if you didn't know."

Elijah stepped forward, protecting Hayley in a way from his brother. Klaus let out an amused coo and Kennedy just rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you two fast friends?" Klaus said with feigned affection. "So what horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?"

"Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory," Elijah spoke up. Klaus was silent, waiting for his brother to continue. "That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you knew that."

Realization dawned on Kennedy and she looked back down to Dwain's body. Klaus didn't create this hybrid; that Tyler kid did with the blood of Hayley's hybrid baby. Kennedy looked behind her to see that Klaus's face no longer held a smirk or a form of a smile. Instead, a look of shock held residence on his face.

"Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army," Elijah finished.

"And of course you assume it's true," Klaus said in a monotone voice. Although he had on a poker face, Kennedy saw a flash of hurt cross the hybrid's eyes. "I mean, why else would I show any interest in my own _flesh and blood_?" he asked. Kennedy turned to face Hayley and Elijah and saw that they were both a bit taken aback by Klaus's reaction. "A heartbroken, little cry baby points his finger at me and my own brother falls in line, _eager _to believe it," Klaus continued, raising his voice. "How quickly you assume the worst."

"Oh, spare me your indignation," Elijah huffed at his younger brother. "When have you _ever _demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley or your own child beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me? '_Every King needs an heir'._"

Kennedy was a bit shocked by Elijah's last comment and looked at him with curiosity. Where was all of this suddenly coming from? Wasn't he just defending his brother not half an hour ago?

"My big brother," Klaus snarled. "So, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Motioning to Hayley who was standing behind Elijah, Klaus started speaking to her. "Standing beside the _noble _Elijah you might think I'm nothing but the lesser brother. A liar. A manipulator. A bastard."

Although Kennedy didn't really like Klaus, she felt a pang of sympathy for him. She knew what if felt like to be the one that everyone blamed. She would never tell him, but Kennedy believed that even Lucas blamed her for their sister's death. She even blamed herself still. She was the screw up just like Klaus was and she was the one that everyone was second guessing.

At the word "bastard", Elijah's face fell a little bit and a look of sorrow flickered across his face. Klaus walked around Kennedy and jumped off of the porch, walking over to his brother and Hayley.

"That's all I am to you, isn't it?" Klaus questioned his brother. "And to Rebekah. And judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way." The werewolf girl scanned Klaus with cautious eyes. "No doubt my child will as well."

"Brother—" Elijah was cut off by Klaus who grabbed his shoulders and silenced him.

"We have said all that needs to be said, _brother,_" Klaus sneered. The two siblings exchanged stares and Klaus finally let go of Elijah's shoulders, backing away from him with his hands raised in the air. "I'll play the role I've been given." Turning on his heel, Klaus faced Kennedy. His face mutated and his eyes were a glowing yellow while fangs sprouted from his canines on the upper and lower set of his teeth. The dark veins protruded from underneath his eyes, as well. Kennedy shook her head, urging him to stop, knowing what was coming next. Smirking, Klaus turned around and flitted over to Elijah, sinking his teeth into his brother's neck.

Kennedy let out a cry that mixed with Elijah's and leapt from the porch, running over to Klaus and Elijah. Grabbing a hold of Klaus's shoulder, she ripped him off of his brother, shoving his chest. The witch crouched down to the fallen Original's level and helped him stand up before turning to Klaus.

"You know, just because you feel like the shitty sibling, doesn't mean you can go and do things like this," she barked at him. "It comes back later on to get you, Klaus."

"Ah, now the wild card named Kennedy sides with Elijah as well," the Original hybrid spat. "I would say I'm surprised but I'm not."

Kennedy just glared at him and shook her head. To think that she was feeling a shred of sympathy for him.

"You two will have something to bond over after the hallucinations and dementia sets in," Klaus smirked. "That is, if Lucas doesn't feed off of you." Tensing by Elijah's side, Kennedy sent daggers at Klaus with her glares. If looks could kill, Klaus would be more than six feet under. "Let's see how his self-control pays off."

"You're a dick," Kennedy snapped.

"Consider my bite a parting gift to the three of you," Klaus said before walking past Kennedy, brushing his shoulder with her injured one, making her wince in pain. Grabbing Hayley's arm, Klaus walked away from the little house and the three near it with the werewolf in tow.

Once the two were out of sight, Kennedy turned back to Elijah and looked past him to see her brother standing near the shack. Lucas looked weak and Kennedy knew there was limited time for her to make a decision on what to do. Her older brother bowed his head in dismay and turned his back, walking into the shack.

Kennedy sighed and looked next to her to see Elijah who had a look of remorse on his face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Kennedy shook her head. Words failed what she wanted to express so she just walked into the shack after her brother and spotted him in the corner, balled up. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Lucas and kneeled down in front of him. Lifting his chin up so he could look at her, she gave him a half smile.

"I never wanted to be a vampire," Lucas said in a hoarse tone of voice.

Kennedy shook her head and ran her hand through her brother's hair, knowing how much he loved the soothing gesture when he would normally get upset.

"I never wanted this for you, Lucas," she responded. "You were supposed to grow up and marry a nice girl and have spoiled brats for kids. You were supposed to get away from this town and you were supposed to forget about everything that's happened."

Her older brother let out a sigh and blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes. Looking down at him, Kennedy finally decided to make a decision for the both of them.

"Lucas, you have to complete the transition," she choked out. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "I can't lose you, too, Lucas. I can't lose my big brother."

Lucas remained silent and watched her with sad eyes as she offered him her wrist. Kennedy nodded her head and he gently held her wrist in his hands.

"Kennedy, I—"

"I trust you, Lucas," she reassured him.

Lucas nodded his head and brought her wrist to his mouth slowly, never letting his gaze leave hers. He gave her wrist a small kiss before he sank his teeth into her wrist. Kennedy cringed at first, but soon relaxed.

It was the hardest decision that she had made but if she had to go back and do it again, she would have made the same choice. She needed her brother. Kenned didn't know what she would do if he were to leave her in anyway shape or form.

Fatigue took over her body and she tried to pull her wrist away from Lucas but he had an iron-like grip on her wrist.

"Lucas," Kennedy said in a tired voice. All of her energy was draining from her body. "Lucas, let go."

He didn't listen though. Lucas continued to feed from her.

"Lucas," Kennedy cried out, feeling pain develop in her wrist.

"Enough," the familiar voice of Elijah cried out from behind her. Lucas was pulled away from Kennedy's wrist and she fell backwards from the force she was pulled away from her brother, hitting her head on the wooden floor of the shack.

In an instant, everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, so there's that. (: Sorry for the short chapter. It was short because there wasn't much I could change so the next episode could fit my needs. **

**Lucas is now a vampire and what's up with that werewolf? I hope you stay and see what the next chapter brings to the table. I'll just say, some shit goes down and everything starts to somewhat fall in place for Kennedy and Elijah. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think so far. I love reading your thoughts. (:**

**-NS1918**


End file.
